Yo te querre igual
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: No hay mucho por decir, es un songfic de Sirius Black, el merodeador de ojos azules, sonrisa atractiva y seductora y el mejor trasero de todos Hogwarts.


Gente linda, ¿cómo va? Bueno, aquí ha surgido esta historia de una canción que he escuchado.

_Les explico es una canción muy especial y he descubierto que muchas canciones de este grupo, por ser muy románticas, me llenan de inspiración para escribir. Les comento que puede que se les haga parecido a un fic de Hermione-weasley86 cuyo nombre no recuerdo exactamente pues iba más o menos con el mismo estilo de personajes. Sin embargo no son iguales. Los dos tenemos a Sirius de principal pues creo que su carácter da para meterlo en cualquier situación, jejeje, y esta de sacar su lado sensible me ha parecido interesante. Yo, por lo pronto, les recomiendo leer el fic que nombré anteriormente que son dos o tres capítulos sencillamente hermosos._

_Ya no digo más, aquí va mi fic..._

**Yo te querré igual...**

Por Ruby P. Black

No podía creerlo. Era como no ser él y por un momento vivir en el cuerpo de otra persona, de otro hombre totalmente diferente. Sus amigos se lo habían dicho hasta cansarlo, repetían constantemente si acaso alguien lo había puesto ahí y había secuestrado al verdadero Sirius Black.

Nadie le había secuestrado. Era él. Solo él. Y mirándola se sentía más él y a la vez, no...

Era extraño pero no le importaba en lo absoluto que muchas chicas comentaran que se estaba volviendo un blandito o que muchachos se burlaran de él por su actitud. Nadie entendía. Y él no tenía la más mínima intención de explicarles porque, al fin y al cabo, no era asunto de ellos. Inmaduros... una risa casi se escapó de sus labios pero continuó escuchándola hablar.

Inmaduro... él era así a veces, la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, era extremadamente atractivo y eso hacía que las mujeres olvidaran su arrogancia e inmadurez y sólo se concentraran en esos bellos ojos azules, en su lacio y cabello negro azulado donde deseaban enterrar sus dedos y consumir el deseo que medio Hogwarts femenino tenía, besar a un merodeador.

Sus amigos y él formaban el grupo conocido por los merodeadores. Eran bromistas, burlones y algunos de ellos arrogantes, otros pasaban desapercibidos y otros desaprobaban la arrogancia: como Remus Lupin, uno de sus mejores amigos. El otro, que era como su hermano, se llamaba James Potter. Uno de los primeros en decirle que su actitud estaba cambiando pero que, mientras no se fuese por mal camino, estaba bien.

Peter simplemente no decía nada... y a él tampoco le importaba mucho.

Lo que le importaba era mirarla.

Eran uno de esos días calurosos y Sirius Black caminaba con aire tranquilo y despreocupado por el pasillo pensando en salir a dar un paseo por los jardines mientras Remus estudiaba en la biblioteca (ni loco se metía con él ahí) y James iba a por su pasatiempo favorito: acosar a Evans. Lily Evans era una mujercita de su mismo curso y casa, hermosa, ojos verdes, cabello rojo, figura curvilínea. Divina. Pero lo odiaba. Y James se había propuesto hacer un buen papel con ella de modo que entendiese que habían nacido para estar juntos y tener hijos. Ya hasta tenía el nombre del primer niño. Y se habían repartido entre ellos los padrinazgos. Para que eso funcionase tenía que ocurrir un pequeño detalle: que Lily dejase de huir cada vez que veía a Potter acercarse.

Ella no parecía entender que el buscador estaba enamorado de ella. Pero a él, en verdad, no le importaba, porque era paciente... bueno, no tanto. Y sin embargo la esperaría hasta que se decidiese a darle el sí... a lo que fuese, a la salida, al casamiento, al beso, a los hijos... James sólo quería el sí.

Y así iba él totalmente solo. Peter estaba con su novia y él no podía entender como hasta su amigo podía tener una pareja, ¡y él no! Bueno, iba a admitir que propuestas no le faltaban, la cuestión es que no le duraban ni dos días. Esas mujeres le aburrían. No valía la pena ponerle el nombre de relación a los rollos en los que se metía cada semana.

- ¡Basta! ¡Te lo advierto Lucius Malfoy te clavaré la varita en tus partes! – escuchó gritar a una voz que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

El rubio Slytherin a quienes ellos odiaban en extremo, tenía su cuerpo aprisionando a una muchacha contra la pared. Ella era pequeña, apenas si medía un metro sesenta, quizás menos; era delgadita y de bajas proporciones pero estaba bien formada, y tenía las curvas donde debían estar. Para Sirius era imposible no fijarse en eso antes de acercarse a zancadas hacia ellos; no es que se debatiera entre ayudarla o no dependiendo de cuan bella fuera, si no que... bueno, le gustaban demasiados las mujeres. No podía evitarlo. Era parte de su forma de ser, pues... las faldas le podían.

Malfoy soltó una risa.

- ¡Tonta! Si la has dejado caer.

- ¡Pues la buscaré! – exclamó ella con voz preocupada.

- No podrás pues yo...

- Tu estarás en la enfermería, serpiente repugnante – dijo Sirius en un tono siseante muy característico de los Slytherin.

- ¿Y quien va a mandarme ahí? ¿Tu Black? ¿Acaso ahora andas defendiendo a cieguitas indefensas?

Sirius la miró confuso y ella agachó el cuerpo escapándose un poco de al lado de Lucius. ¿Ciega? ¿Ella era...? ¿Eso? La observó murmurar algo y una luz salió de la varita que llevaba en sus manos y fue directo a las... ¡A las partes de Lucius! Como lo había amenazado. El rubio salió corriendo y gritando cosas relacionadas a sus órganos chamuscados. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y ella también rió. Era una risa que se le sonó muy justa, como si nunca hubiese escuchado reír a alguien de esa manera. Estaba viva. Completamente. No como las falsas rubias con las que salía.

- Muchas gracias – susurró ella y empezó a caminar.

Su voz era muy suave y dulce.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Tu también vas a burlarte? No hay problema, te espero, te escucho... – le dijo con voz tranquila y una sonrisa suave. Se detuvo. Sirius se había acercado tanto que pudo notar que ella tenía unos lentes negros puestos y vestía la ropa con el emblema de Gryffindor. Nunca antes la había visto.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Eve Shylock – se apresuró a decir ella – es un placer, Sirius Black. Ahora si me lo permites... necesito tomar aire.

¿Cómo sabía? ¿Cómo sabía ella que era Sirius?

- Te acompaño.

Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando hacia los jardines

Por supuesto que había descubierto la razón. Ella le había contado que también era de Gryffindor y hasta iba en su mismo curso. ¡Por dios Black eres un imbécil, había pensado! Le explicó además que solía ir a la sala común por la noche cuando él y James tenían su habitual partida de ajedrez mágico. De eso... hacía unos siete años que seguía ocurriendo.

Nunca se había sentido avergonzado. Pero ese día sí, porque no conocía a una chica que iba prácticamente desde siempre a Hogwarts, y encima en su propia casa, ¡habían compartido la sala común! Se preguntó entonces porqué no la había conocido. "Tu no te fijas en chicas comunes como yo, Sirius, es normal que no me hayas notado", le había dicho Eve con una sonrisa suave "Además yo tampoco he ido a por ti" El moreno no pudo más que reír ante esa declaración.

Ella le había comentado que era muy sencillo reconocerlo, pues respiraba de una forma muy particular y su aura mágica también era diferente a las del resto de las personas. Era capaz de reconocer a cualquier persona, sólo bastaba sentir la magia desprendiendo de cada poro de su ser. Y Sirius, desprendía mucha magia. "además te bañas en loción" agregó aquel día mientras reía alegremente.

Siempre reía. Aún cuando llovía. Aún cuando Lucius y sus amigos le gritaban cosas. Aún cuando las chicas que compartían habitación con ella la maltrataban. Aún cuando toda su vida era oscuridad.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día y ahí estaba él mirándola con intensidad, tratando de ver qué había atrás de esa mujercita. Era tan sencillo leer en ella y nunca se imaginó lo divertido que podía ser descubrir lo que una mujer ocultaba. A veces Eve era misteriosa, otras veces hablaba mucho y lograba marearle. Pero eso más allá de disgustarle le gustaba mucho.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo ella de pronto haciéndole volver a la realidad.

- Nada

- ¿Entonces porqué me miras así?

- ¿Cómo...?

- Me doy cuenta, Sirius. ¿Sientes pena por mi? Si lo haces pues dilo.

Y para colmo era terriblemente orgullosa.

- No, princesa, sólo pensaba...

- ¿En que? – preguntó con voz curiosa.

- En los últimos días.

Ella hizo una sonrisita y levantó una mano lentamente. Era tan sencillo con él, todo era fácil. Hasta cruzar el lago a nado y volver, o aprobar los exámenes o sonreír si había alguien dispuesto a compartir esa sonrisa. Era tranquilidad saber que no estaba sola, que ahí a su lado un muchacho la miraba y escuchaba (o quizás sólo hacía como que escuchaba) todo lo que decía. Aún cuando esto fuese muy aburrido.

Llevó sus dedos a su mejilla y recorrió su piel. Era muy suave, y áspera, masculina. Fue recorriendo sus ojos cerrados, su frente y los mechones de cabello le rozaron levemente. La otra mejilla. La nariz que le daba ese porte aristocrático. Los labios entreabiertos carnosos y esperando a ser besados por cualquier mujer. Oh sí, ella sabía de su fama, y no le importaba, no temía que quisiese conquistarla, no temía de Sirius. Y estaba segura de que nunca lo haría. Su voz era tan bella...

Sus dedos acariciaban la boca del merodeador levemente humedecida, y luego iban hacia el mentón pero siempre volvían a sus labios, a su nariz y nuevamente a esa parte de rostro que le parecía única.

Sonrió ampliamente y él se sintió evidentemente confundido.

- ¿qué...?

- Ya era hora de que te conociera, ¿no lo crees Sirius?

Y volvió a sonreír

No podía entender su fortaleza para llevar esa sonrisa en sus labios cada día, cuando parecía que cada paso que daba podía ser uno en falso y caer. Al pensar esto se sintió terriblemente mal, era tan poco lo que compartían y a la vez tanto que tenía esa necesidad de mantenerla encerrada entre sus brazos y protegerla hasta del mismo sol que llegaba a su piel mientras estaban ahí. Era una locura pero no podía evitar pensar en protegerla, cuidarla y a la vez... verla sonreír con esa intensidad cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo y cada eternidad... sobre todo, eternidad.

Eve retiró su mano y la apoyó en su regazo. Entonces Sirius reparó mejor en su sonrisa, en sus labios entreabiertos y la forma en que parecía "mirarle", en la conformidad que lucía al conocerle ahora por el simple tacto de sus dedos en su piel. Podía sentir aún los escalofríos que su caricia había dejado en su mejilla, en su nariz, en los cabellos de su frente, en su boca... podía sentir como si la boca de ella se hubiese posado por un momento allí.

Ella no entendía lo que acababa de despertar.

Ella no veía lo que acababa de acrecentar en su corazón con el simple hecho de rozarle, una llama intensa y poderosa que ya estaba ardiendo desde hace días atrás, y no importaba si era pequeña o minúscula antes, porque ahora era gigantesca y le quemaba el pecho de una forma que no podía explicar. Sirius pensó que sólo quería aferrarse a ella, no importaba si los demás le decían burlas, no importaba si James no entendía a su amigo o si Remus le engañaba por sus precipitaciones. Nada de eso era razón de peso.

No importaba que no viera...

- lo siento, Eve...

- ¿Qué...?

Y antes de que ella completase la frase sentía la mano de Sirius Black en su nuca y sus labios posesionándose en los suyos, muy suavemente, como si fuese un inexperto. Pero estaba claro que no lo era. Le acariciaba tiernamente, como si tocara una pluma. Ella entreabrió los labios despacito, insegura, nunca la habían besado así, eso podía asegurarlo. Él hizo una orden de su silenciosa petición al dejarle la oportunidad de llegar a más profundo de ella. Eve podía sentir la humedad de Sirius, su lengua recorriendo y jugando con la suya a una partida de diversión, ternura y amor.

Se separaron lentamente. A él le faltaba el aire, como si hubiera olvidado de pronto como recuperarlo. No sabía si sonreír, si gritar, reír. No sabía que hacer. Pero empezó por abrir los ojos y mirarla. A través de los lentes negros podía ver sus ojos cerrados. Y él quería descubrir su color como había descubierto que Eve tenía una suavidad incansable, que su sabor era a cereza y que su aroma se le asemejaba a las flores silvestres, pero sobre todo... que no tenía explicación para nada cuando estaba con ella y eso le gustaba mucho más. Era amor... y nunca había estado tan seguro de ello, a pesar de que fuera algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Sólo tenía ganas de aprender más de ella y del amor. Volverse todo un genio. Un experto. Un merodeador de sus labios, de su amor.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le preguntó ella en voz bajita.

- ¿Qué razón no me creerías?

Titubeó.

- la de que te has enamorado de mi...

- Lo siento Eve – un suspiro salió de sus labios y vio como el rostro de la joven se ensombrecía levemente, de forma que sólo él lo hubiera descubierto – porque es la única respuesta que tengo.

- Pero... – susurró. Era delicioso escucharla habar así.

- ¿Tu que sientes?

- que eres un tonto – sonrió.

Él se contagió de su gesto pero a los pocos segundos ella dejó de sonreír.

- Sirius, no puedes hacer esto, tu sabes que yo...

- Tú vas a estar agradecida – soltó de pronto – no conmigo, yo soy sólo un tonto, ¿recuerdas? – ella hizo una mueca tratando de no sonreír – pero agradecerás no ver.

- ¿qué?

Esperaba sólo que Eve supiera que él no era el amo de la delicadeza. Lo estaba intentando. Nunca había sido bueno declarando su amor a nadie. ¡Nunca había declarado su amor a nadie!

- vas a estar agradecida – prosiguió – porque voy a enseñarte todo, Eve. Todo a mi forma de ver las cosas. Te mostraré las flores...

- Ya las conozco.

- pero no te las he enseñado yo... nunca Sirius Black te ha regalado una flor, ni hablado de colores y rodeado de ellas para que sientas su armonía, su paz...

Ella soltó una risita y él asintió conforme de la "respuesta" de su acompañante. Con suavidad le quitó los lentes dejándolos en la hierva, llevó ambas manos a su cuello y fue subiendo muy despacito hacia sus mejillas, sus ojos cerrados, su cabello alborotado color café... Su dedo pulgar derecho recorrió sus labios, oprimiendo muy poquito. Se inclinó sobre ella y apenas rozó... Se robó un beso.

- abre los ojos, Eve.

Sirius se encontró de pronto con dos hermosas esferas de color azul, no tenían vida, era cierto, pero tenían un brillo que iba más allá del sol y de la luna, celosas las estrellas y las luciérnagas. Celosa la vida de todo lo que había en ese mirar. Celoso él porque no compartiría con nadie ese color.

- ¿De qué color son? – la escuchó susurrar muy bajito. Entonces notó que estaban cerquísima, tanto que podía notar sus mejillas de una tonalidad diferente, algunas pecas pequeñas en el puente de la nariz y un lunar muy bonito en su cuello. Hasta olía su perfume. Y descubría que tenía algunas hebras más castañas en su cabello.

- son hermosos... – le respondió – Son azules, Eve... como el mar.

- no conozco el mar.

- No importa, yo te dije... te haré conocer todo...

Ella no podía evitar sentir la felicidad recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Oh, deseaba que él le hiciese conocer todo. Estaba ansiosa porque él la rodeara con sus brazos en ese mismo instante y le dijese al oído las cosas que le haría conocer, aún cuando la mitad de ellas estuviesen prohibidas.

Continuaba contemplándola, estaba segura, escuchaba su respirar. Sus suaves manos en sus hombros que temblaban ligeramente. Su olor masculino. No importaba porque ella no veía, no le importaba que no pudiese decirle exactamente las cosas. Y a ella tampoco le importaba.

Él no veía. Él no se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era haberse enamorado y pensar que cada momento a su lado sería el último hasta que se cansase de ella. No veía lo delicioso que eran sus labios y su piel. Lo rico que olía. O lo bien que se sentían sus manos acariciando su rostro.

La escuchó suspirar. Estaba seguro que tendría miedo, que ella esperaba verlo correr en cualquier momento lejos de ella. Algo que no iba a hacer y eso lo podía firmar. No pensaba un mejor lugar que a su lado, escuchando su voz que era casi un susurro y que penetraba en su mente, viajaba hasta su corazón, a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

¿Quién lo pensaría de él? ¿Qué era tan real e imaginario? En ese momento, con ella frente a él, con sus manos acariciando la piel de su nuca, no podía estar seguro de donde estaba el real Black y donde el que ella había creado. Y tampoco encontraba cuál era la brecha que los separaba. O si realmente alguien era capaz de cambiar por amor. No llegaba a entender si seguía siendo el mismo o si la próxima vez que quisiesen jugarle una broma a Severus gritaría que no era lo correcto.

Frunció el ceño.

Seguramente no haría eso.

Él seguía siendo el mismo, sólo que ahora había alguien a quien arrinconar entre la realidad y la ficción, rodearla con los brazos y envolverla de sí mismo. Ahora ya no era alguien ajeno a ella y besarla se volvía una droga a la que esperaba estar sujeto por toda la eternidad, porque eso... no le parecía nada fatal. ¿Cómo podía se fatal algo que viniera de ella?

- es tan raro esto... Sirius Black.

- ¿Por qué princesa? ¿Por qué no podemos ser tú y yo?  
- Estoy ciega.

- ¿Y eso hará que sientas menos que cualquier otra?

- ¡No! – soltó de pronto y él bajó sus manos a su cintura atrayéndola un poquito más hacia él. No se cansaría de su contacto – no es eso...

- Eres bellísima, Eve. Pero hay más que solo eso.

- ¿Y dónde está? Notarás... – rió tristemente – Que no puedo verlo.

- ¡No me importa eso!

Yo te querré igual

- Porque voy a quererte igual – susurró a milímetros de sus labios. Y finalmente los capturó. Un león que va por su presa, que la atrapa, la enreda, le mordisquea la sensibilidad - nunca vas a sufrir – agregó separándose muy poco para volver a unirlos.

¡Se estaba convirtiendo en un cursi!

- siempre... – se separó con la respiración agitada. Era solo un beso y su corazón parecía a punto de estallar y salirse de su pecho para salir corriendo por los jardines o entrar a la torre y lanzarse a la chimenea. Peor, la llama se acrecentaría y el dolor no disminuiría. Era un dolor delicioso quemando en el centro de su pecho, que no le disgustaba en lo absoluto – siempre tendrás mi amor junto a ti, Eve. No te vas a librar de mí, preciosa.

Ella sonrió y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó. No importaba... no... Sí importaba, que él la sostuviera de la cintura, que le acariciara el rostro, que le susurrara suave al oído si la amaba tanto o más que la primera vez que se lo dijo, importaba si él se sentía regañado, si agachaba la cabeza escondiendo una travesura, si le demostraba que atrás del bromista existía un hombre dulce lleno de frases tiernas, lleno de esperanza y de arrebatos de pasión y amor.

Sí importaba.

No le importaba si ella era lo que fuese, si no podía verle o si se volvía loca por verle todos los días. Oh, Merlín si importaba si Eve era la flor más agradable que había resguardado de la lluvia. Importaba si al despertar sentía hambre de verla, de besarla, de escucharla reír o sentirla estremecer por sus caricias. Importaba si era capaz de sonreír ante todo y cada día se fortalecía más. Importaba si al mojarlos la lluvia, ella era capaz de ver hasta la diferencia de la realidad y de lo imaginario. Le importaba si amarla era la más hermosa travesura que había hecho en su vida.

Sí... importaba.

Importaba amarla...

Importaba hacerla sonreír...

Importaba verla feliz...

Importaba quererla igual...

_**Fin**_

_**Otro songfic más... que representa mucho.-. "más" que sólo un número "más" en la colección de songfics. Me ha gustado hacerlo. Cuando escuché la canción pensé en un Sirius merodeador cantándola y no pude evitar recordar también el fic que leí, que ya les conté, así que me dispuse a tramar una historia con estos personajes.**_

_**De todas formas son diferentes, lo aclaro, pero si Hermione me habla y me dice que han salido demasiado parecidos no tardaré en sacarlo. Espero que si lo lee a ella también le guste, sería un honor para mí que lo leyera ya que he leído todos sus fics.**_

_**Bueno gente linda no hay más por decir, ojalá les haya gustado y les recomiendo de paso un par de fics de los merodeadores: "Manual de la buena domadora de fieras" y "Por amor al arte" aunque para este lean antes "Arte de Vengarte" los tres son de Carla Gray. Son excelentes, les recomiendo más que nada el primero, son cinco caps. Hermosos. Me gusta mucho el Sirius que ella ha creado y poco tengo por decir de Remus... ya saben que lo amo.**_

_**Otra cosa... estoy creando un fic de los merodeadores y de esta época, poco convencional que espero que lean cuando lo suba. Estoy obsesionada con esta época, jeje.**_

_**Besos!**_


End file.
